


The Queen of Sin and The White Devil

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corsetry, Costume Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ball is over – or Transfiguration for fun and <s>profit</s> porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Sin and The White Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Diana Rigg as the 'Queen of Sin' in _The Avengers_ episode _A Touch of Brimstone_ and Robert Mapplethorpe's 'self portrait as devil' photographs. (And you don't get much more porny than that). Written for the 2010 'Bring Back The Porn' challenge on IJ.

## The Queen of Sin and The White Devil

 

The theme of that years Transfiguration Ball was 'Virtue and Vice' and the hostess, looking out over the teeming ballroom was unsurprised by the choices her guests had made.

There were a few lions, accompanying Fortitude, and serpents with Prudence, and the more imaginative of the depictions of Temperance had concentrated on the application of bridles and reins to their transfigured shapes, but by far the greater proportion had chosen to depict a Vice and from her vantage point at the top of the stairs the room below looked like a Bosch depiction of hell.

Which was most satisfying.

She was also satisfied that her own decision, and that of her husband would ensure that no one was in doubt about who were Master and Mistress here. She raised her chin a little higher, feeling the white leather of her spiked collar firm around her throat, the hard knot of the laces of her white suede corset pressed into the small of her back by her husband's guiding hand and the tight coil of the albino serpent heavy and warm around her right arm and wrist. She turned to smile at her husband, his own hair loose around his shoulders and pushed back from his forehead to reveal two short, ivory-spiralled satyr horns. His torso was naked, untransfigured. Like her his long legs were encased in high, white, skin-hugging boots, though without the sharp heels that allowed her to match his height. He wore nothing else, save a white leather codpiece from which protruded a stylised false phallus. She smiled. He had intended to come fully naked but had yielded to her argument that those of their guests who had chosen to come as 'envy' (she could see one or two green-skinned, long-nosed creatures in the hall below) should not have their choice tested by their host.

She reached out her left hand to lay it on his, and felt his long, prehensile tail wrap itself around her waist in acknowledgement.

Together the Queen of Sin and the White Devil descended to greet their guests and begin the ball.

+++

"I thought that went splendidly."

It was very late, approaching dawn of the next day, and Narcissa Malfoy was sitting at her dressing table unpinning her hair and releasing the spells that had kept it up and immaculate all night. Lucius, standing behind her, bent to comb his long fingers through the blonde locks as they cascaded around her shoulders.

"A triumph," he said. "And you were magnificent."

"Bed?" she asked.

Lucius smiled. "Are you tired?"

Her own lips quirked and her eyes reflected his spark. "No. We took a stamina potion. I don't think that we should waste it entirely on dancing."

"You have the best ideas." His fingers moved from her shoulders to the back of her neck, and he unfastened the collar and bent to press a kiss on the slight indentation it had left on her throat. She tilted her head back into the caress, feeling the hard nub of one of his horns as she did so. The transfiguration, like the potion, would last for another few hours. And the possibilities of that sent a flutter through her loins. She half-turned on the stool and reached around his hips to unbuckle and discard the fake cock, closing her fingers around the warmth of the real one beneath. Lucius thrust his hips into the touch.

"Oh, that's good. You have no idea..."

"Oh I think I do." She released him, savouring his groan of loss, and moved her hand around to scratch at the base of his tail. The warm, prehensile, reptilian length of it lashed in response to the stimulation. "Besides, I want to see what you can do with this."

"Hmmm," He hummed against her neck, and she shivered in response. She was so aroused now that she half expected to reach orgasm without further touches between them.

Still nuzzling into her neck, his fingers trailed down her back and began to untie the laces of the corset, releasing her breasts to spill into her own hands. She closed fingers and thumbs over her nipples, squeezing to bring them erect as he pulled the white suede free of her body and discarded it.

"Bed?" he asked.

"Yes... No..."

His hands joined hers, kneading at the flushed flesh, and he moved to kneel before her, bowing his head to bury his face between their working hands. She sighed and leaned back, allowing him better access and moved her own hands to run her fingers over his face, up to his forehead to trap each of the coiled horns there in the V between her index fingers and thumbs, curling her other fingers into his hair and using the purchase to guide his head, his mouth, on its path down her body.

"Yesss," she hissed again, as he released the ties on the thong that was dripping with the juices of her arousal and lapped at her sensitive clit. "Oh yes!" as he pulled her close, whipping a coil of his tail around her thigh to hold her in position for his teasing. She felt the blunt tip butt against her anus, and came with a breathless scream.

When she opened her eyes at last she was lying back on their bed and he was leaning over her with a grin of pure devilry on his face.

"I thought you wanted to experiment with this?" he said, grasping his tail in one hand and using it to run the tip down the length of her body.

"Mmmm, yes. Can you... Oh!"

She had raised her own hand to mirror his action, but before she could move any further he looped a coil around her wrist and used it to drag her hand down to his crotch. She need no further hint to continue the stimulation that his earlier actions had halted. As she teased him back to hardness the tail released her and slid over her thigh to slip back between her legs. The tip, no thicker than her finger, and warm and smooth as the snake she had been handling earlier, pressed hard against her clit and probed between her folds. She gasped, and tightened her working hand, pulling her husband closer as the tip of the tail finally breeched her.

It was not enough. Not nearly enough. She bucked, and reached, and his cock was there too, sliding on his own pre-come and her copious mucus, opening her wider than she would have thought possible.

Inside her she felt him rub the tip of the tail against his own cock, stimulating them both to a mutual, overwhelming, orgasm.

+++

"You were right," he said, an hour or so later, when full sunlight lit the room and the last of the transfiguration charms had worn off.

"About what?"

"I do think that went splendidly."

FIN


End file.
